Heir to Time
by Paladin of Farore
Summary: After the war, Percy and the other halfbloods enjoy a simpler monster free life,until his time traveling kids from the future arrive.Along with the next generation of demigod Percy must battle the half human, half titan son of Kronos, the Prince of time.
1. Prologue

**This is a rewrite of a story I abandoned a while back because of the release of the final book in the series. I didn't want to violate the cannon, so now I've decided to redo it, now in cannon. So get ready for Percabeth, Percabeth spawn, and time travel. Here we go!**

**LINEBREAK**

Three figures darted through the withering forest, the dead leaves falling around them in a defeated sort of rhythm, reflecting the melancholy of the world as a whole. Each of the trio appeared to be in adolescence, no older than fifteen or sixteen years old. However, one of the two girls, who bore electric blue eyes and wore a silvery bow on her back, was nearing the age of forty, her age held in place by the blessings of Artemis, her mistress and half sister.

"You got it on the way out, didn't you?" Thalia Grace, daughter of Zeus and lieutenant of the hunters asked the girl to her left, chest heaving with the effort of running.

"Yeah," Minerva panted back, blowing a loose lock of jet black hair out of her sea green eyes. "Luke got the bolt, I got the trident."

"It feels really weird, carrying this around without having to worry about being vaporized," Luke, Minerva's younger twin brother ,by six minutes, said as he sped up, now running shoulder to shoulder with his companions, a cylindrical tube of metal in his hand that appeared to the naked eye to be a flashlight. However the three of them knew the mist was obscuring its true identity as the weapon of the king of the gods.

"Wanna trade?" he said gesturing to the fishing pole sticking out of his sister's backpack.

"No time to stop now, Luke," the huntress interrupted. "How much time do we have left before we're supposed to meet Bianca?"

"Half an hour," Luke answered reading the watch on his wrist, which read 11:15 A.M. The forest thinned and opened up unto grassy hills that lead down to the sandy beach. The sky was utter chaos, illuminated only by uncontrollable lightning that flashed across the sky, the sun and the moon long since extinguished.

The sea was much the same. With their controller gone the waves lashed wildly at each other like beasts, making the waters a deathtrap for anyone who would dare to attempt to traverse the sea.

"We won't have more than a few seconds to do this right" Minerva told them as they trotted down the hill to the beach. "Luke, you make the raft, and I'll steer," she said taking the fishing pole out of her bag, which transformed into a huge bronze colored trident nearly twice her size. "Aunt Thal'," she turned to the huntress. "Hang on tight."

Luke set to work quickly, moving his hands rapidly, calling forth translucent globs of sea water. He clenched his fists tightly, concentrating hard, forcing the salty water to freeze, and form into an icy raft with three rough handles to hold onto. The trio positioned the raft before the water and clambered aboard, each of them taking a handle. Luke was in front, Thalia in the middle, and Minerva took up the rear. She raised the trident, looking at it with a sort of apprehensive fear. This was her first time to hold, let alone use a weapon of such divinity.

"Here goes nothing." The trident shook slightly as its power began to flow through her body, and the raft moved forward into the water. Instantly, all three of them were hurled in all different directions. The waves licked hungrily at their now sopping wet bodies, as they desperately held onto the raft.

With a tremendous heave Minerva swung herself around, and plunged the triple pointed head of the trident into the cold, black water. Bubbling hot water spurted out from underneath the rafts bow, sending it rocketing forward. For what seemed like hours they bounced shakily across the tumultuous waves, that is until they crashed headlong into a rocky cliff face, the raft shattering into pieces on impact.

"Nice 'steering' Minny!" Luke called as he pulled himself up onto a flat rock, pulling his wet mop of dirty blond hair out of his stormy gray eyes.

"You try controlling this thing!" she snapped at him, pulling herself up beside him. The trident reverted to its fishing pole disguise and Minerva put it safely back inside her backpack. "So you can just shut up, Luke!"

"Both of you can shut up!" Thalia said from another nearby rock. "Let's just get back to camp; we don't have much time left." Drawing an arrow from her quiver she carefully tied a length of rope to the shaft. With careful precision she notched the projectile and shot it straight upward. There was a dull thud as the arrow made its mark atop the cliff. Thalia gave the rope an experimental tug.

"Come on," she said, beginning to climb, the length of rope swinging dangerously in the whistling wind. The twins leaped off their platform. Landing in the water they clawed their way up to the rope and began to climb, Minerva first, Luke closely after. It took several minutes for them to reach the top and even then it was difficult not to sprawl out on the ground and rest.

"Better keep going," Thalia said, getting up and starting to jog onto the nearby road, completely devoid of traffic. "Just another mile or two to go." The three of them moved forward, cutting through the occasional wooded area that dotted the countryside to save time. It was when they reached a wall of car wreckage roughly fifty feet tall that they had reached their destination.

The Golden Fleece glittered atop half blood hill, curled within the branches of Thalia's Pine. As of late, the fleece was the camps only divine protection from an eternal onslaught of monsters. They weaved through the barricade and sprinted to the top of the hill. There was a flurry of activity in the camp below, the two or three dozen remaining campers worked nonstop.

Several heads turned as they strode down the hill, but no one stopped working. There was too much to do, building up the barricades, healing the wounded, and preparing for more. Most of the camps population was dead, leaving the cabins empty for the most part. No one wanted to sleep alone, so there were sleeping bags strewn around the billowing fire in the center of the pavilion for those who had a cabin to themselves. As they strode across the browning grass, the three returning travelers couldn't help but feel a sense of relief wash over them. For once their plans had succeeded.

"So, you made it back," said a voice as they approached the fire. It was Clarisse, her tangle mass of black hair unwashed and unkempt, decked out in full armor as usual, face cold and stony.

"Yeah, we did" Thalia said. "And we got everything we need. Where's Bianca?"

"The little creep hasn't gotten back yet. Dear Gods she freaks me out, gothic _and_ covered in pink." Thalia shuddered; she was a Goth herself and knew that pink had no place on the human body. Ever. Suddenly the shadow cast by the flickering flames literally jumped at them, materializing into a short dark haired girl.

" That's not very nice!" She was younger than the others, only around ten. Her skin was very pale, and she wore the strangest combination of clothes, all black, with streaks of pink and a bright red bow on top of her head. Her strange appearance was completed by a gray iron sword on her hip

"Oh good, you're back" Minerva said. "You got it, right?"

"Of course I got it," Bianca Di'Angelo the second replied, pulling a dark metal helmet literally out of nowhere. "I just wish my grandpa had some slightly better style. This thing is _so _two millennia ago." Everyone rolled their eyes. Luke looked around anxiously.

"Where are Sally and Zoe?" Minerva gave Clarisse a dark look.

"Don't worry about your bratty little sisters, their asleep in your guy's cabin."

"You left them alone?" Minerva nearly exploded, rounding on the much older (and taller) woman, a fiery rage in her eyes. The daughter of Ares raised her hands in defense.

"Of course not. I'm not stupid. Chris is watching them. Probably wasn't a good idea considering he'll probably just end up falling asleep along with 'em." Minerva's glare lingered for several moments before she turned in the direction of cabin three.

"You get things set up," she said to Luke. "I'll go get the girls ready." Clarisse kicked aside the sleeping bags around the fire, only a few of which had people inside them. Luke gathered what he needed, which included an eagle feather quill, a large pewter ink well and a celestial bronze chisel and hammer. Moving in a circle around the fire he chiseled out a circle in the dirty marble tiles that covered the ground around the flames.

With this done he dipped the quill into the ink and with the greatest of care drew out three symbols in equal intervals around the edges of the circle. First he drew a spinning wheel, the symbol of the fate Clotho. Next he drew a ball of string, the symbol of the fate Lachesis. Lastly he inked out a pair of scissors, the symbol of the fate Athropos.

"Well," he said standing up. "That should about do it. You guys ready?"

"Do I really have to wear this thing?" Bianca asked. She looked distastefully at the helmet tucked under her arm. "I love black and all, but there just isn't enough color."

"You're a disgrace to Goths everywhere," Thalia told her, shaking her head. "Yeah, I'm ready, give me the bolt." Luke tossed her the flashlight which he'd clipped onto his belt. As it reached her hand its disguise faded.

"Let's do this," Minerva called to them as she exited cabin three, bringing with her two small girls with tired eyes. They appeared to be about four and seven, and had small bags containing what few belongings they could fit hanging loosely around their necks. Thalia, Bianca, plus the twins and their sisters each took their place behind the fated symbols, their faces illuminated by the fire, tension evident in each of them.

Looking uneasy, Bianca plopped the helmet onto her head, and her eyes glowed scarlet. The lightning bolt burst into life, its holder barely able to contain its might within her grasp. Luke held the trident, and Minerva stepped into the circle, drawing a silvery knife from her belt.

"O sisters of fate, weavers of destiny, we who bear the blood of the Eldest Gods," with this line she ran the blade swiftly across her forearm, blood drizzled into the crack of the circle, filling it to the brim. "Beseech thee to accept this offering of power, so that the balance of divinity and mortality may be restored to the world."

Bianca's eyes flashed brighter, Luke stabbed the trident into the marble at his feet, and Thalia hurled the bolt into the fire with all her strength, where it twirled and convulsed with power. The flames bloomed with a rainbow of color, the blood that outlined the ritual burned gold, and the three godly symbols faded into dust, joining the plume of energy.

"Nice light show," a calm voice spoke into the night. The half bloods turned to see a tall young man with sandy hair and venomous golden eyes step towards them, a massive scythe in his hand.

"Ian!" Minerva yelled from within the circle, her anger magnified by the power that swirled around her. Ian chuckled.

"You have your mothers temper, Minny, and your father's recklessness. A potent combination isn't it?" He lifted the scythe, the tip blazing. Clarisse stepped forward; spear raised at the ready, Ian smirked.

"Do you really expect to defeat me alone, daughter of Ares? Is stupidity dominant in your bloodline?"

"She's not doing it alone," Thalia said, leaving the circle, drawing her spear and activating aegis on her wrist.

"Aunt Thalia no!" little Sally and Zoe wept.

"You don't have to do this!" Luke bellowed.

"Yeah, I do" she said, looking over her shoulder at them. "I'm your godmother. It's my job to protect you. Now go, fix this mess before it can start." They stared for the longest time at her, even Bianca, who was tactless at the best of times couldn't help but feel great sadness fill her. So with a heavy heart, the twins grasped their bawling sister's hands, and took the plunge alongside Bianca, into the past.


	2. Early Evening Part 1

One of the most awkward parts of any guy's life was having to meet his girlfriends parents. It didn't matter what kind of man you were, satyr, demigod, god, or any other form of male; there was no way out of a mandatory dinner with the people who could demand you stop seeing their daughter. Much to the dismay of Percy Jackson, being the hero of Olympus didn't get you out of it either.

"I don't know what you're worried about Perce," Grover told his friend. "If I can survive a meeting with Juniper's dad, you can get through one dinner with Annabeth's family." The two best friends were sprawled out together on Percy's living room sofa, surrounded by a pile of discarded candy wrappers and tin cans. The TV buzzed inaudibly in the background. Neither of them was really watching though. Nothing was on that time of day anyway. Percy raised an eyebrow.

"Junipers dad?" he asked. He hadn't been aware than the nymph had parents, though he supposed everyone had to come from somewhere.

"Oh yeah, Oaken, the biggest oak tree at camp…..terrifying too. You've got it easy, you already know her family! No nervous introductions." Percy snorted.

"Like that's gonna help me. Do you really think her dad is gonna like me _more _now that I'm dating his daughter? He's probably worse than Athena; you know how overprotective dads can be."

"Percy," the satyr said, suddenly adopting a face of incredible seriousness." There's no way Mr. Chase is worse than Athena. He can't vaporize you just by thinking it." Grover thought for a moment, scratching his hairy chin. "Why hasn't she vaporized you anyway?"

"I'm not really sure," Percy answered honestly. "Either because she doesn't want to upset Annabeth, or because of my dad….It's probably the second one."

The apartment door swung open and Sally entered. His stepfather Paul hobbled in after her, his arms so full of groceries his face was concealed by a wall of brown paper and celery. Sally's belly was huge, swollen with the growth of the child within. She was seven months pregnant, and only two months away from giving birth to her first completely mortal child. Percy couldn't help but feel glad for his mother. After sacrificing so much for him when he was younger, she deserved the chance to raise a kid who wouldn't attract horde upon horde of mythological beasts.

She stepped into the kitchen, and to surprise of all three men in the room, let loose a blood curdling scream. Paul dropped several of the grocery bags, Percy fell of the couch, and Grover began to choke on a piece of tin can he was munching on.

"Percy!" she shrieked, stomping out of the kitchen and giving her son a furious glare. "I thought I told you to clean this place up!" Percy gulped. He'd forgotten about that, which was very bad considering his mothers pregnant temper was not something to be taken lightly. "Look at this place!" Sally's voice cracked, only getting growing at the sight of the pig sty that was her living her room.

"Uh, I gotta get going, Perce," Grover whispered. The satyr promptly galloped out of the room and exited the apartment via the fire escape.

"Coward!" Percy called after him.

"The Chases are arriving in two hours! What have you been doing all this time?"

"Uh," Percy stalled, trying to think up an answer that wouldn't get him into more trouble. It was a pity Annabeth wasn't there to help him; she was a far more eloquent speaker. That and his mother absolutely adored her, and had taken to referring to her as 'my future daughter-in-law'. "Goofing off?" he tried.

"Obviously!" she fumed.

"Sorry mom," he said scampering off the floor and quickly snatching up and armful of tin cans and trash. "I'll get right on it."

"Forget it Percy I'll do it," she huffed. She secured a pink apron around her overlarge waist. Paul could be heard putting away groceries in the kitchen. He was handling his wife's pregnancy quite well, and seemed to intuitively know to stay of the way when she went into a homicidal rage. Smart man.

"Besides, you're already late to go meet Annabeth." Percy did a double and dropped the trash heap he carried. He checked his watch.

"Oh crap, I gotta go!"

He dashed out the apartment door so fast he barely heard Sally call after him.

"Make yourself presentable before you go and get the Chases!"

"How did I forget?" he asked himself aloud. Today was Annabeth's last day of boarding school, and they'd plan to meet up at the end of year ceremony before going to pick up her family from the airport. After they'd eaten dinner, the Chases were going to a hotel, as they were vacationing in New York as well as coming to visit.

The last year had been great. Well, as great as a year consisting mostly of school and the final week of last summer could be. Sure, monsters still attacked on a regular basis. As a son of Poseidon that was inevitable. But what really made the last year great was the simple fact that Annabeth was nearby. No matter how cheesy it sounded, he was in love with her.

His face grew red simply thinking about it. Aphrodite's giggles echoed in his head every time he ever dared to speak or even think the 'L' word.

Most of their free time was spent together, helping each other with homework,(meaning she helped him with his homework)or simply lounging around. One of his favorite pastimes was taking a nap, his head in her lap, while she scribbled down architectural ideas on a piece of paper placed on his head. He needed a lot of rest nowadays, as his invulnerability took quite the toll on his stamina.

Annabeth loved her new job as Olympus' architect. Nearly every day she got Iris messages from her mother, who would give her details on the progress of the reconstruction. Similarly Chiron often called her with new design requests for the ever growing cabin pavilion at camp. In short, she was living out every aspiring architects dream

The school was located just east of central park and an easy ten minute jog from Percy's apartment. It was designed similarly to the old style European schools, with large turrets and towers. He checked his watch again as he sprinted across campus, he was really late now.

"It's about time you got here, Seaweed Brain," a voice called as he approached the steps of the girls dormitory building. Percy spun around, his gut tightening nervously. Seated on a nearby bench sat his girlfriend, her luggage piled on the ground beside her, golden curls shining in the fading sunlight. She glared at him. Oh boy was he in trouble now.

**LINEBREAK**

The swirling portal opened in the middle of a lush forest, spitting the travelers into the thorny underbrush. The group gave off a combination of squeals screams and ancient Greek swear words as they landed. Those mostly came from Minerva, who knew enough curses to shame a sailor. It took several minutes twisting and flailing for the group to break free of the brush.

"Over here you guys," Bianca called to them, pointing through the dense tree trunks at a small clearing littered with only a few large stones and assorted twigs. Minerva and Luke guided their sisters to the clearing, and with a wave of their hands to manipulate the mist, coaxed them back to sleep. Despite the heavy drama of the situation, the two younger Jackson siblings were still tired. Apart from that, it would be far easier to plan their next move with them safely out of the way.

Luke felt a pang of guilt as he carefully leaned Zoey against a nearby tree trunk. The seven year old would be furious when she awoke; she hated being left out of the loop. For her age group Zoey was a magnificent fighter, however there was no way in Hades her older siblings would put her at risk. No matter how good she was.

Bianca gathered a small pile of dry leaves and twigs together into a pile of tinder. She clapped her hands together once and in the palm of her hand formed a black flame. A scowl formed on her face when she saw it. Her foot tapped furiously, and the flame instantly changed from the chaotic black of the king of the dead, to bright neon pink. Bianca grinned broadly. Luke rolled his eyes. Minerva shook her head.

Before long the pink fire was burning healthily, and their makeshift campsite was filled with light and warmth. A fire wasn't really necessary at this time of day. The evening was still young, and the fading light of Apollo's sun chariot was still bright in the west. However, it never hurt to be ready ahead of time.

"What do we do now?" Bianca asked. She plopped down on the ground and gazed up at them expectantly. The twins sat down beside her.

"We have to plan this out carefully," said Minerva. Her green eyes stared into the oddly colored flames, a thousand different thoughts flashing through her gifted mind. "All the variables have to be considered, there's no room for mistakes here. "

"Right," Luke agreed. "With Ian in this timeline everything changes; there's no simply modifying the timeline now, his powers will negate anything we change." Minerva nodded.

"Um, English please?" Bianca said, scratching her head confusedly. An irritated twitch pulled at Minerva's eye. Why did we bring her along? She asked herself. Powerful as she may be, Bianca was mostly just annoying.

"Ian has Kronos' scythe," Luke explained. "So he has the power to manipulate time. Therefore if we try to use our first plan, changing events so that he never rose to power, he can stop us simply by willing himself too." The pink Goths eyes widened a bit.

"Can we do anything at all then? How can we stop him if he's all powerful and can stop anything we do at will?"

"Simple," Minerva told her, looking up from the flames. "We don't try to change the past, we make a new one." Pure horror appeared on her brother's face. Bianca's face simply went blank.

"No, you can't mean that," Luke almost pleaded with his sister.

"I'm….sorry, Luke," Minerva stammered out. Hot tears began to spill down her face. "It's the only way." It was a shocking thing to see her crying, Minerva was the hard-ass of the Jackson family, and usually did her best to keep her emotions in check.

"What are talking about?" Bianca demanded, leaping to her feet.

"We can't go home," said Luke. He too now was crying, though less so than his twin. Minerva buried her face in her hands, and her body racked with uncontrollable sobs. "No matter what we do, we can't go back. Whatever world we make here, we're stuck with it."

"We have to find Mom and Dad, fast," Minerva choked out.


	3. Early Evening Part 2

After berating him for being late to meet her, Annabeth seemingly calmed down. Percy thought she was still a bit miffed at him though, considering after she gave him a kiss, she piled all of her luggage on him. 'Great,' he though. 'I've gone from hero of Olympus to pack mule.'

"It isn't _that_ heavy, Percy, it's just my clothes" Annabeth said with a smirk as they walked back through the school's campus towards the road. "After all the training you've done I assumed you'd be able to lift all of it with one hand."

"The weight isn't the problem," Percy explained as he waddled behind her. "It's just I don't have enough hands to hold them all." This was true. One suitcase he dragged behind him, two more he carried on his shoulders, supported by his neck, and two duffel bags were hooked around his elbows. In other words he looked like a walking advertisement for '.

"You'll be fine once we get a cab," Annabeth told him, smiling deviously. Yep, she was still miffed, and this was his punishment for being late, again.

"How long until your families flight gets in?" Annabeth checked her watch.

"About forty-five minutes, that plenty of time for us to meet them at the gate. It should give your mom some time to clean up your mess too." Percy's mouth dropped open.

"How do you know about that?"

"You're mom Iris messaged me," said Annabeth. "So you spent all day lazing around with Grover eh? That's why you were late?" The son of the sea-god inwardly groaned. His mother had made quite the habit of exchanging frequent messages with his girlfriend. Normally he wouldn't have a problem with the two most important females in his life getting to know each other; it was just that he didn't particularly like it when his mom told Annabeth everything, literally everything, about him

"Uhh…yeah," Percy answered nervously. He always had to be careful about what he said; otherwise he would inadvertently wind up messing everything up. "Sorry…again." She kissed him on the cheek.

"It's okay. At least you showed up. Are you packed for camp tomorrow?"

"Yeah, mostly." Annabeth raised an eyebrow.

"I'm guessing I'll find an empty bag on your bed when we get to your place."

"Probably. Don't ask me how it got empty though, I swear it emptied itself."

"Sure it did seaweed braid, sure it did."

"Do you know when Rachel's coming into camp?" He asked, the question randomly popping into his head. The slightest traces of jealously passed over the gray eyed girls face, though it quickly faded. Not that Percy noticed it or anything. Guys didn't pick up on stuff like that very well, demigod or not. A shaky friendship had been formed between the two girls, mostly because of the fact that as the Oracle, Rachel wasn't a rival for Percy's heart.

"I talked to her a couple days ago and she said her school doesn't let out until next week. She sounded really pissed about it too, she's been having trouble with dreams lately."

"Prophetic dreams?" he asked. Dreams weren't usually a good thing, especially for halfbloods. As the oracle, Rachels dreams could very well predict the end of the world. Annabeth shook her head.

"No, she says its just flashes, bits and pieces, nothing comprehendible."

She stepped up to the curb, and hailed a cab. Within a few moments a bright yellow minivan taxi pulled up the curb. Out of it stepped a portly man with a huge mustache, who helped Percy pile the luggage into the trunk.

**LINEBREAK**

"Why do you always let her push you around?" Bianca asked, thoroughly annoyed. As she ran she made sure to keep her arms still and steady, as not to awaken the sleeping toddler she held tightly to her chest. "I mean, you're just as smart as her. Why does she always give the orders?"

"She's the better strategist," Luke told her. Zoe's arms were linked around his neck and her eyes were wide as she bobbed up and down on her running brothers shoulders. "I'm the guy who can get things done. She comes up with the plans, I execute them. You should really just stop complaining about it. It'll make things a lot easier for all of us if you just follow orders."

"Why should I?" Bianca whined, leaping over a dead tree stump. "She didn't even ask what we thought we should do! What if she's wrong?"

"What could you come up with?" Zoe snapped, shooting her turquoise-green glare. "Charge in directly, guns blazing without any thought of what the enemy may have planned? Dear Gods, I'm seven and I'm a better strategist than you." Bianca paled slightly and nearly dropped little Sally. Luke nearly choked trying to suppress his laughter.

"No," Bianca lied. Attacking directly was pretty much the sum of her ideas, her powers dealt with darkness death and pretty things, not thinking things through. "I just wish she would have at least _asked _us, instead of sending us sprinting off to Manhattan to find your teenage parents while she goes 'recruiting' in the woods…..what did she mean by that anyway?"

"She's going to find Artemis and the hunters," said Luke. "And besides, we're not going to Manhattan, we're going to camp. Chiron needs to be told about Ian, and he can help us track down our parents, yours too." The faux Goth skidded to a halt. Luke stopped and turned to face her.

"If she's getting the hunters why'd she send me with you? I mean it's understandable why she sent you away, you're a guy. But I could've just stayed! Why'd she make me help you babysit?" Zoe looked about ready to kill. No one called her a baby.

"Because the hunters hate you," Zoe deadpanned. "You're annoying, rude, boy-crazy, and you embody everything about your grandmother that Artemis despises, stereotypical fashion obsessed materialism centered on attracting guys." Bianca stared. She looked to Luke.

"How the heck does a seven year old talk like that?"

"'Cause she's smarter than you," Luke said, turning away and starting to walk again. "And why do you care, you hate the hunters just as much as they hate you."

"That's not the point," she replied, also restarting her trek."The point is that your sister was just trying to get rid of me."

"Will you just shut up already?" Zoe asked. "We need to keep moving, you're babbling is just slowing us down." They resumed running, and Bianca actually managed to keep quiet for a few minutes. However it didn't last very long, as a Granddaughter of Aphrodite, it was in her nature to talk a lot, especially about matters pertaining to looks and love.

"You know," she said quietly. "I'm surprised you didn't want to go find the hunters, maybe get a little payback on Artemis….. It's what I'd want to do, especially after what she did with you and Diana." In a single swift motion Zoe leapt off Luke's' back and planted a solid punch on Bianca's left cheek. Bianca yelped and staggered back in surprise. Sally slipped from her arms and fell to the ground.

Her eyes opened slowly, and she looked around confused.

"What's going on?" Luke moved instantly to her side and scooped her up.

"It's okay Sal," he told her reassuringly. However his eyes had gone dark and his body had gone stiff.

"Do you have any brains at all?" the seven year old seethed. For someone so young, her anger was absolutely terrifying, scarier than even the most ghastly of monsters. "Why the Hades did you have to go and mention that now, of all times! We're in the middle of a quest to save the world, and you bring _that _up? Do you want Luke to give up?" she shrieked.

"It's okay Zoe," Luke said. "I've put what happened with Diana and I behind me, at least for now." His facial expressions made it clear that he was lying. Pain and sadness were all his composure showed. "Come on, we have to get going, we have to get to camp."

**LINEBREAK**

It was an awkward taxi ride to the Jackson's apartment. Percy did his best to remain silent, and not say anything stupid, but as anyone could predict, Annabeth's family had questions for him. Her half brothers, Mathew and Bobby, were especially vocal. For the entire ride they hounded him about the most mundane of subjects, ranging from his favorite foods to his favorite video games. He answered each question calmly, routinely glancing at his girlfriends Father and Stepmother.

"You don't have to be nervous, Percy," Frederick Chase told him with a warm smile. "You don't have anything to worry about. We already know you're a fine young man," Percy gave a sigh of relief. Annabeth gave him a pointed look that clearly said 'I told you so'. He ignored her, and simply relaxed his shoulders, letting out a long sigh.

"It's very nice to see you again, Percy," said Liz, Annabeth's stepmom. "We can't wait to meet to meet your parents. Annabeth's talks about you and your family nonstop on the phone, but it will be marvelous to see it all in person."

Nonstop? Percy grinned. He looked to Annabeth who had turned a very bright shade of pink, clearly embarrassed. He slipped his hand out of his lap and entwined his fingers with hers, and gave her a reassuring squeeze.

"My mom's excited to finally meet you too, Mrs. Chase, she's been panicking over it all day."

"Is your mom's food good?" Bobby piped in suddenly.

"Bobby!" Mr. Chase chastised sternly. "That's rude!"

"It's fine," said Percy, giving a short laugh as the cab approached his apartment building. "And my mom's cooking is the best." He led the Chases to up the elevator and down the hall to is apartment. The smells of luscious foods wafted around them, and they all salivated slightly in anticipation.

**Sorry this isn't that long, and that not a lot happens. I jus trally wanted to get this out. The next ones coming this weekend, and it'll help to push the plot forward, and actually develop more of the storyline. **


	4. Kidnapping

It was official. Rachel Elizabeth Dare hated her life. Yes, it was common for a sixteen year old girl to say things like this. However most girls didn't have to deal nearly the same amount of pressure as she did. First off, she had a pair of snobby rich parents who barely acknowledged her existence, let alone her feelings or interests, and who had shipped her off to boarding school the second they she stopped resisting.

Second, she was dealing with a healthy dose of heartbreak, something all teenagers whether male or female had to go through at some point. She knew she couldn't be with him. The oracle couldn't be romantically involved. She also knew that Percy was probably completely oblivious to her feelings but that didn't make it hurt any less. Thirdly and most importantly Rachel was burdened with the divine gift of foresight. Constantly tiny flashes of the future passed through her mind, and while she slept her lips quivered as if eager to speak their next prophecy.

Dreams were something she dreaded every night as she lay down to sleep. Not all of them were bad, in fact some were wonderful. But as of late her dreams had become nightmarish blurs of twisted images and words that couldn't be interpreted by anyone, except perhaps a junkie. However Rachel wasn't prepared to consult a drug addict about the mystic prophecies swirling around in her head.

And now, finals were approaching, and she'd gotten absolutely no studying done. To her annoyance, she couldn't use her future seeing abilities to see the answers to the tests. Apparently Athena had a very angry conversation with Apollo about what powers he should be granting his oracle. Stupid wisdom Goddess, she thought bitterly as she stumbled tiredly into her dorm.

The room was split down the middle by the vastly differing decorations. On the left was Rachel's side, which was full of color, paintings and miscellaneous knickknacks she'd collected over the years. The right side however was as prissy as it was possible to be. Fashion magazines of every possible kind were strewn over her roommates twin sized bed, and her closet was full to bursting with more clothes than any one person could possibly wear. Rachel scowled at the site as she flung herself down on her bed.

"Oh, hey hippy," said an oily voice.

"Kelly," Rachel said bluntly, looking up to see her roommate exit the bathroom they shared with a towel wrapped around her body and curlers twisted through her hair. It was only natural that these two girls would end up rooming together, seeing as they were polar opposites. While Rachel was an environmental activist who aspired to an artist, Kelly was, simply put, a materialistic bitch. As the schools resident snotty rich girl, she spent most of her time dating guy after guy, several at the same time. The rest of her time was spent dressing so scandalously that she'd gotten skirts removed from the school uniform, forcing the girls to wear stopped after running khaki pants like the boys. It was actually very surprising she wasn't a daughter of Aphrodite.

"Dateless again this week, hippy?" Kelly asked with a poisonously sweet smile. She moved to her closet and began to dress.

"Yup," Rachel answered simply. There was no real point in her dating; she could never have a real relationship. "Who are you sinking your claws into tonight? Stephen again? I figured by now you'd have milked him for all he's worth."

"I have," Kelly answered. "It's a new guy this week, from off campus. I just met him this afternoon. He's really cute too, better than any guy you could get." Rachel rolled her eyes. Although her roommate was evil, she wasn't the smart kind of evil. She didn't get that Rachel didn't care about who she dated, and that ultimately all her taunts would get her nowhere. "Ian Castellan," Kelly said wistfully. "Dear God he's gorgeous. Instantly Rachel snapped up to a sitting position, her eyes wide open.

"Castellan?" she asked.

"You know him?" Kelly asked, pulling her ridiculously tight shirt over her head. "Well I guess even hippy losers like you have to meet at least _some _guys, even if you never actually get them to go out with you." Rachel ignored her. Her thoughts began to race. Suddenly a dim green light flashed from her eyes and a flurry of images burned through her mind.

_A young man, tall and handsome with malicious looking gold eyes, wielding a vicious looking scythe. A girl with jet black hair dashed across a forest, a sword grasped in her hand and a silver horn grasped in the other. Burning cities, screaming people, the smell of death, sadistic laughter laughter.…._

Rachel fell backward onto her bed gasping for air. Her heart rate jumped exponentially. A vision, now? Nervous sweat formed on her face. What was happening? Castellan, she thought. Like Luke Castellan? But he's dead… and who was the girl?

"You okay?" Kelly asked, looking only vaguely interested. "You look like you just had a stroke or something."

"I'm fine," Rachel lied. She rolled over and pulled the blankets over her still clothed body. "And be quiet when you're coming in. You'd better not invite this one in, I still have nightmares about the last time you brought a random guy back here." She heard Kelly snicker as she swung the door open.

"Yeah, I'll do that." The door closed, and Rachel waited. Usually she'd think she was just being paranoid, but now that she was having visions at the mention of this guys name, she had to investigate, just to be sure. After ten minutes clicked by, the oracle leapt into action. She fell to her knees and pulled from beneath her bed a golden box, intricately carved with the images o gods, monsters and heroes. Slowly she opened the lid, and carefully withdrew a plastic blue hair brush.

Of course, this was no ordinary hair blush. On the base of the handle was a tiny button, which transformed it into a celestial bronze dagger. Apollo had given it to her for emergencies, someone with prophetic powers could never be too careful. She tucked the brush into her knee length tie-dyed sock, and pulled her disheveled ginger hair into a ponytail out of her face. If she was going to go out she may as well make herself a bit presentable.

Quickly she slipped out of the dorm and tiptoed down the hallway, constantly looking in several different directions to make sure she wasn't seen by anyone. Most students were out this time on a Friday, so it was easy to get out of the building undetected. Campus was huge, but Rachel had a few ideas about where to search. Pulling out her cell phone, she rapidly sent out texts to every friend she had at school inquiring about her roommates location. Most of the responses were useless, but one gave a definitive answer, 'The Club', a dance club only a few blocks from the school with a very obvious name. Casually she strolled through campus, following the small groups of students already headed in the direction of The Club.

As she approached The Club's full to bursting entrance, someone called to her.

"Hey Hippy!" Rachel groaned. She'd hoped to spy on Kelly's date inconspicuously, and slip out unnoticed. She turned to see Kelly waiting in line hand in hand with a tall sandy haired boy with large baby blue eyes, and an enormous smile. Glaring, she stomped over to where the couple stood in line.

"Hi!" Ian said enthusiastically, offering Rachel his hand with a ridiculous grin on his face. "I'm Ian, Ian Castellan, are you one of Kelly's classmates?"

"Yeah," Rachel said, examining him closely. He really did look like the descriptions of Luke Castellan she'd heard. "I'm Rachel Elizabeth Dare." Ian's eyes visibly widened, and his goofy grin became a malicious smirk.

"Oh really? Well, that changes everything." Violently he shoved Kelly aside, knocking several of the others in line over in the process. His fists slammed together, and in his hands formed a long glowing scythe. Golden light emitted from his eyes, and cold laughter echoed from his mouth, though his lips were not moving. Everything froze, literally. The screaming people in line, the birds in the sky, even the fog coming from the Club's open doors remained frozen in place. Time had stopped. "Thank you for coming, Oracle. It's so much easier when those I'm looking for come to me, so I don't have to look for them."

Instinctively Rachel went for her hairbrush, but she found herself being lifted from the ground. No longer could she control her limbs, her body was now Ian's puppet.

"Now," Ian whispered, lowering her to his eye level with a wave of his hand. He placed the blade of his scythe to her throat, and his palm on her forehead. "Show me what is to come, o Oracle of Delphi." Green light burst from Rachel's eyes, and a burning sensation shot through her body. There was nothing she could do now, there was nowhere to run.


	5. Revelations Part 1

Minerva entered a spacious clearing several hours after departing from her companions. The night was no longer young, and the full moon shone brightly in the sky, filling the clearing with a silvery sheen. She slumped against a nearby tree and took a breath. Concentrating, she willed the sweat that soaked her body to ebb away into nothing, a useful trick her dad had taught her.

It was unfortunate she couldn't do the same for her clothes, which remained wet and rank with perspiration. She stripped off her t-shirt and tossed it aside, leaving her in a green tank top, which was still marginally clean

"Oh well," she said. From her belt she took a beautifully crafted hunting horn. It was made from the finest dear's antler, coated in silvery dust, and on its handle was etched a crescent moon, the symbol of Artemis. The silvery dust began to sparkle like the stars, indicating that it was in range. Minerva had gotten it as a present on her tenth birthday from Thalia, her godmother.

_"Just give it a blow, and me and my hunters will come running. As long as you're in range, we'll be there to help you out. Don't worry about upsetting Lady Artemis; she's always happy to help a girl in need. Your brother probably shouldn't touch it though; boys don't really mix with this kind of thing." _

After nearly six years she finally had a chance to use it. She put the horn to her lips and blew. A great breeze rushed though the trees, and from the horn came a long, chilling wolfs howl. It echoed across the night, and when Minerva withdrew it from her mouth she knew she'd succeeded. Standing up, she walked to the center of the clearing, and threw her pen sword, shield watch, and dagger hairclip, which was in her pocket, to the side.

When the hunters arrived she had to be unarmed, had to show that she was not their enemy. The hunters' wouldn't recognize her, and would be suspicious as how she had one of their horns. All precautions had to be taken just in case.

If worse came to worse, they wouldn't kill her, they'd probably just string her upside down from a tree for a few days. Artemis' strictest policy was that no harm would come to any female of any kind. However Minerva didn't have the time for that, she needed allies, fast.

Minerva bent down on one knee, and waited with her head to the ground. In order to stop herself from falling asleep, she let herself do what she swore she wouldn't, reminisce. Memories, painful, terrible, and joyous all at the same time flooded her mind. Her first day at camp half-blood, going sailing with her dad, listening to her mom's rambles on history politics and architecture, the birth of her younger sisters…

Involuntary tears began to trickle down her cheeks. Anger suddenly burst through her and she wiped the tears furiously away, though they didn't stop. It wasn't supposed to be this way. Luke was the soft one, not her. She'd always been the cool, calculating hard-ass, who never let her emotions show in any form is she could help it.

But now there was nothing she could do but pour out her emotions and sob alone in the woods. They were gone, she realized. Her parents, her friends from camp, the gods, everyone from her time were gone. Even if they won, even if they stopped Ian, they're would be nothing left to go back to. Time was changed already, and it was now impossible for events to line up in the proper way for she and her fellow time travelers to exist in the same unaltered way.

Self loathing quickly replaced her anguish. I should have thought of something else, she thought. If I hadn't been so smug about coming up with a way to travel through time, then maybe I would have considered that I'd be making myself, Luke, Sally and Zoe, and even Bianca, into orphans. Gods damn me, she screamed in her mind, though no divine beings in this world knew she existed, so no answer came.

It took a full fifteen minutes for her to stop crying, and even then her face was red and puffy. The remnants of tears glittered on her eyelashes. It wouldn't be much time now until Artemis and her hunters arrived. They moved spectacularly fast, even when on foot. They had to be in order to be proper hunters, and obtain their own daily food. Briefly Minerva glanced up at the sky. No light from Apollo's sun chariot could be seen through the veil of night, so there would still be several hours of darkness before dawn. Good, she thought. Not too much time has passed, so Ian cant have done much damage yet.

She looked back at the ground, and as she did so something cold and metallic was placed against her throat.

"Who are you, and where did you get that horn?" asked a voice Minerva recognized as her godmothers. The hunters had arrived, and nearly two dozen girls dressed in silver vests and blue jeans surrounded the clearing. Amongst them stood a stony faced she-wolf, the goddess Artemis in one of her many disguises. Thalia's knife dug into her neck, tearing the tiniest bit of skin but drawing no blood. "Answer the question, girl. I don't want to hurt you. Now tell me, where did you get that horn?" Minerva took a breath. It was the moment of truth.

"You gave it to me. Well, you will give it to me." She raised her head and Thalia's blade followed her neck. "Lady Artemis!" she called to the wolf. "I am Minerva Jackson, future daughter of Percy Jackson and Annabeth Chase, future goddaughter of your lieutenant." The blade felt her throat, and the huntresses stared at her for the longest time. "The power of the Titan Lord Kronos has returned, and I have come seeking your aid in the battle against it," she lowered her head to the ground once again.

The wolf Artemis padded forward and considered the girl for a moment. It placed a paw on Minerva's knee, giving her permission to raise her head. She did so, and the wolf took the form of a young girl with silver eyes and a magnificent bow on her back.

"Stand, child." Minerva stood and Thalia backed away still gaping. "Elaborate, child, your words intrigue me. You best have proof."

**LINEBREAK**

The night after the dinner Percy was awoken by the sounds of clicking hooves on the living room window. He sat up, rubbing his eyes sleepily. He'd slept on the couch, and let Annabeth have his room. Her family had left for a hotel the previous night, but they'd decided it would be simpler for her to stay the night considering both she and Percy would be leaving for camp the following morning. As such, Sally had locked Annabeth in his room to make sure they didn't try anything inappropriate. As if I'd try anything, Percy had thought to himself. Athena would castrate me, cut me in half and light me on fire. He turned to the window to see Blackjack the Pegasus hovering with his face mere inches from the glass.

"_Ready to go boss?" _he asked telepathically.

"I just woke up buddy, you're a bit early," said Percy. "And for the millionth time, don't call me boss."

"_Sure thing boss," _Blackjack thought back dumbly. Percy groaned. _"I'll go wait in the park until you're ready, there's a cotton candy vendor down there, tasty stuff." _The great winged mount turned in mid air and flew off towards central park, slobber dripping from his gob at the prospect of cotton candy. Percy sighed happily and slipped off the sofa. He followed the delectable scent of food into the kitchen, where he found his mom serving Paul and Annabeth a breakfast of blue pancakes, a personal favorite of his. His girlfriend was still in her pajamas, a pair of light gray sweatpants and a t-shirt with an owl on it, nothing provocative enough to excite his 'horrible teen boy mind', as his mom called it.

"Morning," he told them plopping down in the seat next to Annabeth, giving her a quick peck on the cheek.

"Morning," Annabeth smiled back, returning the kiss. "I'm surprised at how clean your room was, I didn't think you understood the concept of keeping clothes in drawers and a closet."

"He doesn't," Sally said matter-a-factly from the stove where she was stirring a pan full of eggs. "I knew you'd be staying dear so I did a bit of tidying for him. It's amazing how quickly he and Grover can trash the whole apartment without even realizing it." Annabeth grinned and Paul chuckled.

"That's them," said Annabeth. She turned back to her boyfriend. "Are you all packed yet? All my bags are together I just have to throw some clothes on."

"Yeah, I've got a bag ready in my closet. We're about set, Blackjack just showed up. He ran off to the park when I told him he was a little early, he said something about cotton candy. That can't be good for him, the last time he ate too much sugar he gassed the Hades out of the camp stables, really pissed the other horses off."

"Sounds a bit like you," Paul teased, rising from his chair. He took his place to the sink, rinsed it off, and gave his wife a kiss. "I'm off, got an early staff meeting at school, we're talking about what funds to use to rebuild the pool," he glanced at Percy.

"I told you that wasn't my fault," Percy said in a faux offended tone. "Three Minotaur's attacking at once can destroy pretty much anything."

"Right, right, so you've said," Paul said grinning. He pulled his stepson into a hug. "See you after the summer, be sure to I-M us, and please, try not to get into to much danger; you always worry your mother to death."

"Don't worry Mr. Blowfis, Mrs. Blowfis," said Annabeth. "I'll keep my eye on him."

After breakfast Paul left, and the pair separated and dressed, before gathering their bags on the fire escape where Blackjack could easily get to them. Annabeth had quite a few more bags than Percy, mostly because she was a girl. While guys could go months at a time with nothing more than a single change of clothes and a toothbrush, girls, no matter how hardened, were always a bit more high maintenance. She had a bag of clothes, a bag of books, and even a bag dedicated entirely to architectural plans, which weighed about half of her own body weight.

"Are you really gonna use all of these?" Percy asked as he lifted it onto the fire escape, using two hands due to its weight. "Is their really that much left to design on Olympus?"

"Well of course there is," said Annabeth incredulously. "Well, it isn't all for Olympus, some of them are for additions to the cabins pavilion, it just keeps growing and growing." Percy stepped out onto the rickety metal fire escape and looked out over Manhattan, reaching out with his mind as far as he could. _"We're ready for ya buddy," _he thought to Blackjack.

"_I'm comin' boss!" _the Pegasus thought back. The couple said there goodbye to Percy's mom, and before long they'd strapped all of their belongings to Blackjacks saddle. He gave an indignant snort as the last bag was attached. _"Do I really have to carry this all by myself boss?" _Percy stroked his nose soothingly.

"Ah horse up boy, it isn't that far to camp." Percy took the reins, and Annabeth seated herself behind him. They took of into the air towards camp, not knowing that within the Big House on Half-Blood hill, awaited new friends who would forever change their outlook on the past, the present, and the future.

**The next gen kids will meet their parents next chapter, I promise. **


	6. Revelations Part 2

**Okay, I've been reading the new Percy Jackson book, the heroes of Olympus book, and I've thought of a way to make this story fit into continuity with that story. So, I'll give you one hint if you haven't read the book, Romans. **

Minerva stayed that night in the hunter's camp. After a brief private conversation with Artemis in which she relayed the basic details of her situation, she fell dead asleep the instant she lay down in the spare bedroll provided for her. Hours of running had taken their toll on her, both body and mind.

"_Rest first, explain later,"_ the goddess had said. _"You're no good to anyone unconscious."_ When dawn arrived, which in Minerva's opinion didn't seem to take very long at all, she was woken by a hunter and told she had been summoned for the morning meal.

She stepped out of the tent and was nearly blinded by the sun. Her eyes snapped shut instinctively and groaned through gritted teeth. Mornings had never really been her things. In fact, her family had come to refer to her morning and daytime selves as two entirely different entities. Daytime Minerva was smart, snide, and usually kind. 'Morning Minerva' however, was smart, snide and just a wee bit bitchy.

"Come join us Minerva," the stern and powerful voice of Artemis called. She opened her eyes to see the goddess and her hunters gathered around a flickering campfire. They drank from silver water goblets and picked at bits of deer meat. All eyes were locked on her. Minerva found this quite unnerving, especially the electric blue gaze of Thalia, her one-day godmother and mentor. She sat down on a nearby stump and gulped down the anxious lump in her throat.

How could she possibly explain the intricacies of her ordeal, even to her godmother? The daughter of Zeus had died to save them, and now she no longer existed, not as she was anyway. The only reason Artemis believed the first part of her story was that she could sense the truth in her words, could tell that she truly was the daughter of Percy Jackson. But there was no way in Hades that Thalia would believe the _whole_ story, she was much more of a cynic than her mistress and had no divine clairvoyance to intuitively know anything beyond what she could see, hear and feel.

"I'm Minerva Jackson, the future daughter of Percy Jackson and Annabeth Chase," she told them for the second time. Thalia's eyes sharpened darkly and her hand tightened on her spear. Naturally, she didn't believe a word, at least not yet. "I'm a time traveler. Yeah, I know how crazy that sounds, but please, Lady Artemis, all you, you have to trust me. Artemis considered her for a moment, looking thoughtful. Never once did her divine poise fade.

"Yes, you've told me this. Let me confirm, you say it was Thalia who gave you this?" she raised Minerva's hunting horn. Examination had revealed it to be genuine, though Minerva had no idea how to forge one, even if she'd needed to. She nodded. "My lieutenant is your godmother?" another nod. Artemis turned to the Goth huntress who still stood stiff as a statue. Thalia looked her half-sister eye-to-eye, as if in a fleeting silent conversation.

She's letting me continue, Minerva thought. Artemis always asks her opinion, as not to raise herself too far above the girls.

"Please, Minerva," Artemis said curtly. "Elaborate on what you told me last night. Kronos is returning, how? His power was broken and his essence scattered; I and all the Gods felt it. Give me a reason to believe what you say is true." It was a challenge; this was her chance to make her case.

"Twenty years from now, his essence reassembles in a new form, the body of his half-human, half titan son." For a moment blank stares were all the hunters responded with.

"That's impossible," Artemis told her. "He had no physical form with which to conceive a child."

"He did," Minerva shook her head grimly. "Luke Castellan." A few gasps echoed through the campsite, and Thalia dropped her spear looking thunderstruck. The raven haired time traveler continued her explanation.

"After taking possession of his body, he raped a girl in order to preserve his essence where no one could find it. The boy grew up, Ian, and now channels all of his father's power. The Gods couldn't challenge him. Since he's bound to a mortal body, in the eyes of divine law he is a half-blood, with the power to challenge anyone he seeks, while immune to the challenge of those with the power to oppose him. That's why I'm here, that's why I came back in time."She paused to take a breath. While necessary, this speech was quite a mouthful.

Artemis rose from her seat and went at once to Minerva's side. She placed a pale hand on her shoulder.

"Why have you come to me?" she asked quietly. "Why not go directly to Olympus, or at least to Camp half-blood. Surely you know and trust Chiron's judgment, why not go to him then?"

"My brother's going there now, he's might already be there," said Minerva. "I guess I forgot to mention my siblings are with me, my twin brother and younger sisters. One of them is named for your former lieutenant, Zoë Nightshade." Hints of a smile tugged momentarily at the goddess' mouth before immediately receding.

"But please Lady Artemis," Minerva began again courage surging with in her. "My brother and I believe that the great Prophecy is coming true." From memory, she recited the Oracles words aloud.

_"Seven half-bloods shall answer the call._

To storm or fire, the world must fall.

An oath to keep with a final breath,

And foes to bear arms to the Doors of Death."

"My Lady, this prophecy came true once on my own timeline, and now it's coming true here, but in a different way. I know the 'foes bear arms to the Doors of Death,' refers to the Romans. We need the other camp's help, Lady _Diana._ The mist must be lifted, we must unite."

**(NOTE) If you understood that idea, it may have sounded cheesy, but know that I didn't make it up, it's actually part of the newest book. And the 'Romans' does not refer to a different set of Gods, just keep reading**

**LINEBREAK**

Blackjack landed roughly beside Thalia's Pine purposely trying to buck his riders off his back. He failed. Percy and Annabeth sat facing each other in the saddle, bodies thoroughly interwoven, and lips locked passionately. Blackjack gave an indignant snort.

"_Knock it off, Boss! On my back? That's really not cool!"_

"_Oh shut up," _Percy thought back without breaking the kiss. "_There's no way it bothers you that much. You can't even see us from your angle." _

"_So?"_ the Pegasus retorted. _"I still don't want you doing that up there!"_

"_Err, fine." _He broke the kiss and slipped off Blackjack's back, helping his girlfriend down in the process. They unhooked their bags from the saddle, most of which ended up on Percy's shoulders or back, and sent Blackjack soaring back to the stables where he awaited the sugar cubes he'd been promised in return for the ride. Annabeth straightened her hair which had become rather untidy during their um….study session in each others mouths.

Camp half blood was in full swing. Away campers could be seen pouring in by bus and by car. The strawberry patches were ripe and full to bursting with juices. Satyrs could be heard playing their flutes and dancing. The clang of swords and the twang of bowstrings could be heard from the distant arena and archery range. All these things were signs that a summer full of heroics, monsters and madness had truly begun at last.

"We made great time," she said checking her watch as they began their descent down the hill. "I've got plenty of time to run through my new plans with Chiron before dinner tonight." Behind the wall of bags that concealed his face Percy grinned. Whether she was in school or not, you couldn't stop his Wise girl from working. And he couldn't be any happier that she was _his _Wise girl.

Just then something hit him with the force of a Minotaur's charge, sending luggage flying everywhere. Luckily there were all tightly sealed, so none of their possessions were lost. He tumbled to the ground, though he felt no pain considering he was invulnerable.

"Welcome back Prissy," said a familiar drawl. Above him of course stood Clarisse La Rue, head of Ares Cabin, his one time bully, and part time friend, though she would never admit to the last part openly. Her father would scorch her where she stood for openly allying herself with one of his enemies. She grinned madly

"Damn it Clarisse!" Annabeth said, letting out a rare English swear. "What was that for?" the much bulkier girl shrugged.

"Just saying hello, Wise girl, learn to take a joke." She picked up a gray duffle bag and tossed it onto Percy's chest. He muttered a dull 'thanks'. "By the way, Chiron said he wanted to see you two lovebirds when you got here, something important. Not that he told me anything. He said to go straight to the big house, you can drop your junk of later."

She turned and ran the rest of the way down the hill towards her own cabin, where a group of her half-siblings were gathered hooting dimly. Annabeth helped her boyfriend to his feet and gathered up her bags, this time carrying one or two herself.

"Well she's as sociable as ever," Annabeth grumbled. "What do you think Chiron wants?"

"Dunno," said Percy. "Maybe something to do with your plans?" she shook her head.

"No, it can't be that, it isn't exactly urgent that I get them to him." When they arrived at the porch of the Big House they found Mr. D and several grumpy looking old Satyrs gathered around playing pinhole. The god of wine looked the same as ever, garbed in a Hawaiian shirt, a diet coke in his hand, and grumpy expression on his face

"Well if it isn't Peter Johnson and Annie Bell," he said turning in his chair. To their astonishment he actually smiled. However it wasn't a kind smile. It was cold, and mischievous, as though he were about to burst out laughing just at the sight of them. "The old horse has quite a surprise for you in there." He pointed to the door. Giving the god odd looks; the couple entered the house and was immediately greeted by Chiron. He was in his wheelchair disguise form, and looked rather tense.

"Percy, Annabeth, wonderful, you're here." He rolled to his office door, and pushed it open. "Please, come in. I have some rather strange visitors for you. Quickly now." They entered the office, inside of which waited a group of four disheveled looking kids. One was about their age with dirty blonde hair and a tired looking face. The other three were much younger, the smallest of them no older than four. The four year olds eyes lit up the second they appeared.

"Mommy! Daddy!"


	7. Roman Siege

**Okay guys, sorry this took so long but I've been busy with a different story. I want to mention now that there are inconsistencies with 'The Lost Hero,' but these are ultimately for the sake of the story. Happy reading!**

Of all the powers in the universe time is easily the most destructive and the least pliable. Time is the on going force that never rests. Every second hundreds and hundreds of your cells die and fade away, only to be replaced by new ones. Each day the lives of countless individual's end, their souls drift downward to the underworld to be judged, and the cycle continued nonstop. No matter how conscious of mind you are time cannot be stopped, nor can it be fully comprehended. Memories fade, all things age, and all things end

Jason realized all these things as he bolted across the marble courtyard towards his barracks. A curved red shield hung from his shoulder, and he held aloft a spear twice the length of his body, which itself was covered by a combination of leather and celestial bronze armors. The heavyweight didn't encumber him in the slightest. Since he was a small boy he'd been vigorously trained in the ways of combat, endurance and leadership. Now was where it all came into play. But his niggling doubts remained. How could they possibly fight something like this?

Campers scurried around him gathering weapons and forming into battalions, all bearing the same red shields, occasionally glancing upward at the sky, which had grown dark despite it being only around noon. A dome of shadow had encased the landscape which allowed only the enemy to enter, but prevented any kind of retreat. Animals and birds were visible from within the dome. Though from the way they moved it was clear something was wrong. Seriously wrong. No movement was made by any creature outside the dome. They were frozen in place.

Whatever was attacking them had powers beyond even the Gods, and somehow even had the power to let monsters inside, an ability only resident campers possessed. Periodically the glassy surface of the dome would recede and hordes of monsters poured inside. Everything from minotaur's, demons and hellhounds made up their ranks. With bronze weapons, claws and teeth, they ripped and tore at the outer walls, willing to do anything to have the camper's Ichor infused blood as their next meal.

However these glances were short lived. Commanders instantly took notice of their subordinates straying eyes and forced them back into battle mode. Above all Camp Half-Blood was a military institution, dedicated to the great Roman deities who inspired the greatest civilization in ancient history.

The children of Vulcan the smith God wheeled war machines forth from their barracks. They secured them down in the courtyard and began lugging forth ammunition. Ballista's, giant crossbow like weapons were placed in front where the spear-sized bolts they shot were locked into place along their frames. Behind this trebuchets were loaded with boulders coated in a fine combustible fluid. Preparations had been made for any kind of attack at any time.

Children of Venus cowered behind them, smoothening their clothes and hair. Very few children of the Goddess of beauty lasted long here. Either you stood trained hard, proved your worth and stood firm against all foes, or you'd be done away with.

"Sir!" Jason's battalion cried as they ran to his side. They were all dressed identically and moved a single cohesive unit. On their chests were engraved the heads of bloody eyes boars, the symbol of their father Mars, the war God. Of all the camps barracks, Mars was held in highest esteem.

It was the sons of Mars, Remus and Romulus who had founded the great city, and thus millennia later their half siblings would rule over their fellow demigods. Jason smirked as he took his place among them. Though he himself was not born of Mars, they owed him their allegiance. He had been the one to defeat the Titan Krios at the battle of Mount Othrys. He was the son of Jupiter, king of the Gods, and the most powerful half blood at camp.

"Mars barracks, to the hill!" he shouted. The centurions roared in response, hungry for glory, and as one they moved forward.

"Wait, Jason!" A short thick armed boy who wore a tool belt below his armored chest protector approached breathing heavily. In his hand he held a spyglass, the sign of the designated lookout.

"Leo," Jason said to his friend. He gave the signal for his men to stop and briefly broke rank. "What is it?" Glares launched like fiery arrows at the boy named Leo. It was a very rare occurrence for their leader to speak with someone as an equal, let alone with compassion. This boy was a Vulcan kid, and while he possessed great metalworking skills, there was nothing he had that merited him such prestigious friends usually had only by great warriors.

"They've broken through the south gate! Piper's battalions surrounded, everyone else is focused on the north!" A collective groan washed over the Mars campers and Jason's second in command stepped forward to lead. It was a well known fact that Jason cared very much for his girlfriend, Piper, the charm-speaking daughter of Venus(one of the few who could actually fight), and would hit the ground running whenever she was endangered. Jason's face darkened.

"Right," he dismissed his battalion to be led off to the frontlines and hastily began to make his way to the south with Leo clumsily hobbling behind him. The camp was set in a deep valley and was surrounded by mountain like hills on all sides. Mortals pay no attention to it, as the mist made it appear to be a deserted quarry with nothing but worthless stones and a pool of murky water at the bottom. Walls had been erected around the borders, which together with divine enchantments kept the place protected from monsters.

At the southern most gates, where the repairs from a recent botched fire arrow practice session by the Apollo barracks had yet to be completed, the monsters had found their entryway. Jason hauled at top speed readying himself for battle. It was easy to see his girlfriend's battalion from a distance. Piper's second in command, eleven year old Martha, the camps only current daughter of Neptune, pounded at the ground furiously, sending quakes of earth at the oncoming beasts. Her fellows had formed into a circle of shields with their spears inserted between the gaps.

"Hold steady!" Piper barked. "Martha can't hold it forever, get ready to fight!"

"I can hold it as long as I have to!" Martha snarled back. She kicked the ground with her heel and sent a deadly spike of earth through a minotaurs chest, causing black blood to pour onto the ground before the monster disappeared in a cloud of dust. Jason stopped at the point where the marble courtyard ended and the ground became grassy terrain. There was no way in the world even he could take down an entire army singlehandedly. Slowly but surely Piper's phalanx was being decimated, and no matter how skilled she or her soldiers were they wouldn't last much longer.

Only a single plan came to Jason's mind; it was risky, rushed, and potentially dangerous to everyone involved, but it was all he had. It was a strategy that he and some of the higher powered half bloods had tried out. The basic mechanics were simple, but it was the execution that was tricky. First off only two of those involved were present, and second he didn't have the kids from the Minerva barracks to calculate his trajectory or how much energy he would need. With a sigh he told Leo to go help his siblings with the siege weapons and drew the gladius, short thrusting sword that hung from his hip.

With it he drew a line of blood across his exposed forearm in tribute. Craning his head skyward he closed his eyes in a silent prayer to the god of lightning, wind and rain,

'_Father, grant me strength.' _He tossed his shield aside and cupped his hands to his mouth.

"Martha, super soaker, super soaker!" Martha heard him, though she didn't turn to look at him. Instead she opened the leather waters skins that were strapped to her legs. Fluidly moving her fingers in intricate movements she artfully manipulated the water into a fine curtain of water around her battalion. There wasn't a lot of water, so the liquid was spread thin, but it was all that was needed.

"Do it!" she bellowed, straining to hold the curtain in position. Jason stepped back, took a breath and sprinted forward. Carefully he balanced his weapon over the arch of his shoulders and stretched his arms out like the wings of a jet. His speed began to pick up and with a mighty heave he flapped his arms once and kicked off from the ground. The wind lifted him upward and he soared over the battle. Midflight he broke from his glide and began to spin the spear between his fingers like the blades of a helicopter. Jason let the primal feelings well up inside him. Adrenaline pulsed through his veins, and his blue eyes flared with life.

With a roar he unleashed the power within. Lighting fizzed and arched from the tips of his fingers and the tip of his spear. Relentless energy charged through his every nerve, setting his senses ablaze. The bolts surged through the water, magnified a hundred fold by the moisture. Martha's haired frizzed up and she lunged forward, spraying the monsters with the equivalent of an electric fire hose. Shrieks and howls filled the camp. The plan had been supremely effected. Descending to the ground Jason shook himself vigorously to discharge the remaining electricity.

"Hey babe," he said stepping over the disintegrating limbs of a hellhound to where Piper stood. "Pretty awesome, wasn't it?" Piper rolled her eyes and waved her sniggering battalion away. She embraced him and kissed him firmly on the lips. As a hormone driven guy he would have taken it a bit further, but she pulled away.

"Oh yes," she said in mocking awe. "Awesome." They turned to follow the others to the thick of the battle, but were stopped by what sounded like the shattering of a thousand mirrors. The glistening dome high above cracked and broke apart. A high cackling began, and literally from nowhere a man with shining golden eyes appeared. He was about a head taller than Jason, and with him he carried a huge scythe. All spears turned to him, but with a flick of his wrist they aged to dust.

"Jason Grace," the man drawled. "Impressive work, though I would expect nothing less from you. Of all heroes I've ever met, only Persesus Jackson has ever posed a greater threat than you." No one there knew who Perseus Jackson was, but they didn't have time to ask. They shouted desperately to stop it, but nothing helped. One by one the campers around Jason froze in place, life leaving their eyes. Jason felt his own body begin to grow rigid, and a foreign presence enter his body. "You're the perfect pawn, my dead boy."

**Yes, I'm evil. You'll find out what happens with Percy and Annabeth next chapter I promise, which will be out day after tomorrow. **


End file.
